1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the field of electric connectors, and relates to a technique for confirming the fitting between a pair of electric connectors when they are fitted together and enhancing their coupling strength.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Heisei 9-17505 discloses a connector assembly with a fitting guaranteeing device wherein a fitting guaranteeing device comprising a fixing beam and a flexible beam is temporarily fitted on an outside surface of one of a pair of connector housings that can be fitted together in such a way that said fitting guaranteeing device will slide to a regular fitting position only when said pair of connector housings fit together, when said fitting guaranteeing device slides to said regular fitting position, said fixing beam will shift exposed on said outside surface, said flexible beam will be flexed inward to fit with a fitting lock means of said pair of connector housings so as to prevent unlocking of said fitting lock means. With the use of this connector assembly with a fitting guaranteeing device, firstly, unlocking of the fitting lock can be prevented reliably, and the operator can easily and properly judge, through senses of vision and touch, whether the connector housings are fitted together completely, mainly on the basis of the position of the fixing beam, and secondly, the operation of fitting the connectors together can be done relatively easily and reliably by temporarily fitting the fitting guaranteeing device on the connector housing.